<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic has secrets by Crazy_luna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810527">Magic has secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna'>Crazy_luna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Owari Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa tells Eva a bomb of a truth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magic has secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vanessa: I cant believe Vondila and Salem kept this secret from me!<br/>Also Vanessa: I'mma avoid telling Eva about this!<br/>:iconowari-magica:<br/>Eva Lu (c) :devstrawbysoda: 767 words = 735pts<br/>Vanessa Verlac (c) :devillegalsympathy: 1028 words = 1015pts<br/>EXP: 8<br/>Purification: -5%</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanessa's leg bounced up and down with anxiety as she waited for Eva's arrival at<br/>the cozy cafe she decided would make a good spot for this. Glancing around at the<br/>throngs of people gathered from the cold of early springtime she kept an eye out for<br/>the younger girl as her stomach churned into knots. Did Salem feel this way too<br/>when she decided to tell them the truth?<br/>Eva checked her phone for the time again, not wanting to be late. She hadn't had<br/>much time to talk to Vanessa but her message had made it seem important that she<br/>wasn't late. Crossing the road, she could just barely see her in the window of the<br/>cafe. She gave her a little wave unsure if she even noticed her yet and walked into<br/>the cafe. She smiled at the girl as she made her way to the table. "Hello, so I tried<br/>getting here as soon as possible!"<br/>Vanessa showed her a professional smile gesturing for her to take a seat. "Do you<br/>want anything? My treat" she opened with.<br/>Eva sat in the chair, glancing at the menu. "Oh I couldn't possibly! I'll just get a<br/>water" she smiled. "This is a nice place though, what did you want to talk to me<br/>about"<br/>After gesturing to a barista and making their orders, Vanessa turned to Eva, chewing<br/>on her lip. "Just...wanted to check in with you, you know? How're you finding it, being<br/>a Magi and fighting witches, I mean" she kept her eyes on Eva, as if there would be<br/>some physical cue as to when would be the right time to tell her.<br/>Eva thought a moment, "It's been good, so far. It's a lot harder than Flow made it<br/>seem but it's good, I feel like I'm.." she paused, trying to think of the right word.<br/>"Helping!" She was helping the others, helping make sure the town was safe, helping<br/>make sure nobody lost their family anymore.<br/>Vanessa felt a small smile pull at her cheeks at Eva's statement. God she<br/>remembered feeling that way too. She still was helping, in a sense, but not in the<br/>way she thought she was. "And the witches? What do you think of them"? She<br/>prompted, warily.<br/>Eva noticed the little smile on her face, what she said must have been correct if this<br/>was some sort of test. "The witches are.. a little different than how I first imagined<br/>them but I'm glad to be getting rid of them." She stated.<br/>Vanessa nodded slowly, trying to pick her words carefully. "Where do you think they<br/>come from"? She asked, hesitantly. It's now or never, she decided.<br/>"they...uh" Eva stopped, she never thought about where they came from before.<br/>They seemed like, a type of demon or something to her. "Um, Hell? Maybe?"<br/>Accepting their order's from the barista, Vanessa took a moment to sip her coffee<br/>before replying. "Not necessarily" she hesitated before looking directly at Eva<br/>"You've been told that it's important to keep your soul gem clean, right? Well..." She<br/>began fidgeting with her own ring before sucking in a sharp breath. "Well, I'm afraid<br/>that's what happens when you let it run black" There it was. One bomb dropped.<br/>Eva took a drink of her water as she listened. She knew she had to keep it clean but<br/>she thought, "I thought it just killed us, ...I don't think I understand. We turn into,<br/>those when we die or the gem does?"<br/>"&lt;i&gt;We&lt;/i&gt; turn into witches wh--&lt;b&gt;if&lt;/b&gt; our gem's go dark. Either through<br/>neglect or...negativity" Vanessa clarified. Although, to be honest she still wasn't<br/>entirely sure what grief and despair had to do with turning their gems into grief<br/>seeds, but regardless she ploughed on. "That's what the incubator's want. I don't<br/>really get it but the energy released from the transformation from...us to them is what<br/>they harvest. Something to do with entropy in the universe or something. Sorry, it<br/>kinda want over my head when they told me. Hhhow are you doing"? She finished<br/>with, hoping she wasn't overwhelming the poor girl or just dumping on her.<br/>Eva was going to..."so..they knew? They wanted me to turn into a, a witch? But they<br/>told me I was just going to be fighting them i-" she looked around, realizing she was<br/>getting a little loud. "I just.." she took a breath to absorb it longer. It only happens if<br/>we don't clean the gem, easy fix just clean the gem. "...okay, um I will turn into it but I<br/>can stop it by cleaning my gem? By fighting the witches?'' she bit her lip at a thought.<br/>"What happens if we run out of witches?"<br/>"I don't think we will" Vanessa confessed. "If we run out of them in Seaford then<br/>they'll be more in the next city, and the next and so on" her shoulders sagged as she<br/>fiddled with her teaspoon. "But yes, so long as we take care of our gems, then we're<br/>fine. It--Any damage it takes you take, keep it clean and stay positive and you'll be<br/>fine" She took another sip of her coffee. She still hadn't processed that other bit<br/>herself, let alone was ready to tell someone else.<br/>"o-okay..." She looked down at her water, thinking about what Vanessa said. Being<br/>positive should be easy, at least. Her biggest worry would be keeping the gem clean.<br/>"Are the incubators going to make us turn? Are they bad?" She liked Flow, they were<br/>cold and odd but they helped her, at least she thought they were. Eva's eyes teared<br/>up a little, she felt tricked.<br/>Vanessa thought about what she said, it's true that the incubator's hadn't actively<br/>said or done anything to drive them to despair. Why was that? "Not that I've been<br/>told" she replied after a while. "As far as I've noticed with them, they seem content to<br/>just, sit and wait. I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to take in and I wish you guys wouldn't<br/>have to know. But...it's better to know now than find out later" she added, wondering<br/>again, about Etsuko's fate.<br/>Eva nodded in, small acceptance. She was torn with how to feel about about<br/>everything but at least knowing that Flow wasn't going to make her be a witch. But<br/>Eva still didn't know what to do about the witches. "Is there anyway to turn them back<br/>or anything? Or are we stuck like that till we die?" She asked.<br/>Sucking in a resigned breath, Vanessa steadied herself. "As far as me, Ana and Von<br/>know, there isn't a way to turn them back. I guess the entire point is that they're not<br/>&lt;i&gt;supposed&lt;/i&gt; to turn back. In theory, if you found someone with potential, you<br/>could get them to make a wish to turn them back but I cant guarantee it" She took<br/>another sip of her coffee. "There's something--or rather, someone else I have to<br/>warn you about as well though" she added after a pause.<br/>"oh" She said softly, with all this information she didn't think finding someone to<br/>make that wish would be fair to them, to whatever they would become. Eva looked at<br/>Vanessa concerned. "Warn me? Who is it?"<br/>With a heavy sigh, Vanessa took one final swig of her coffee before continuing. "Her<br/>name is Belladonna, she's a magi from since before me. Apparently she's got some<br/>ancient beef with Vondila. Something about blaming her for Salem not being<br/>interested in dating her, I don't know but what we do know, is that she's back in town<br/>and trying to turn us against each other. Sending cryptic letters with vague halftruths.<br/>She preyed on some serious in fighting we were having before you guys<br/>showed up" she confessed the last bit, rather ashamed of herself. Belladonna was<br/>right, they hadn't told her everything, but she had to trust that Vondila genuinely<br/>believed that she knew and that for whatever reason Salem meant it without malice.<br/>"She was the girl who cut off Vondila's arm. Yeah, it saved her but I don't doubt it<br/>was to cause confusion amongst the group. She's got long dark brown hair and a<br/>prosthetic leg, her soul gem is a pigeon-blood ruby in the shape of a diamond" she<br/>continued to explain. "Tell me if I'm going too fast for you, okay"? She added,<br/>realising yet again, she was rambling.<br/>Eva sat patiently as Vanessa explained the girl. She remembered her from the fight,<br/>a short commanding girl who did help Vondila... eventually. "So she's actively trying<br/>to make us witches? But why?" If she knew that's what we turned into, why force it?<br/>"Does she want us to die?"<br/>Vanessa shrugged, uncertain. "The only thing I've been told is that she has it in for<br/>the Morson sisters. But I don't know why that means dragging us into it" she<br/>admitted, fiddling with a napkin. "Just wanted to warn you, encase she...encase she<br/>says or tries anything to push you that far, really".<br/>"......thank you, for telling me. At least knowing will make it easier for me to just<br/>ignore her if she tries anything." Eva gave her as big a smile as she could muster.<br/>She would be thinking about this, about what to do or what to do about her mother.<br/>Her mother would, will lose someone again, she needed to do something now to<br/>make it easier on her.<br/>"Just...just don't hesitate to talk to us, okay"? Vanessa urged. "The reason people<br/>like us have stuck around so long is because we rely on each other."<br/>She nodded, "of course...if there's anything wrong I'll let you know.."<br/>"Thanks" she smiled, a little relieved at how well this was going. "Do you have any<br/>questions"?<br/>She shook her head. For now it was still something she had to process a little more.<br/>She looked to the bracelet on her wrist, almost half expecting it turn black before her<br/>eyes.<br/>Quickly scribbling down both her and Ana's numbers, she slid the napkin over to Eva<br/>and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't hesitate to call us if you need<br/>anything. And" she hesitated. "Don't let anything happen to your soul gem, okay"?<br/>She urged, before getting up.<br/>Eva took the napkin and looked over the numbers, "thank you, and don't...worry. I'm<br/>going to be extra careful with it now." She assured; she was going to make sure she<br/>stayed positive. Eva watched her get up, “I’ll be here for a bit, thank you for telling<br/>me."<br/>Giving her a reassuring smile, Vanessa supposed she said all she could before<br/>leaving.<br/>--<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>